1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pile textile elements, of the tufted pile type, the process for their manufacture, as well as articles produced therewith. More particularly, this invention relates to pile textile elements formed from a plurality of heat fusible textile filaments wrapped in a plastic envelope which are joined together at one end of the bundle by heat fusing the filaments and the envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pile textile articles are generally produced by weaving or knitting or by needle-punching or tufting techniques. Pile textile articles can be used for garments or furnishings and are manufactured on a large scale, which can produce a desired uniformity in appearance, particularly for such applications as floor coverings or wall coverings.
However, it is also highly desirable to provide decorative articles, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 864,535, incorporated herein by reference, having a pile finish which is not necessarily uniform in color or texture and which may be made according to the personal or individual tastes of the consumer. This is accomplished, in accordance with the present invention, by providing individual pile textile elements, which can be sold in the form of a kit containing many such elements which may be of several different colors, lengths, denier sizes, etc., to allow the consumer to produce wall or floor decorations or furniture coverings meeting the needs of the individual.
It has already been known to prepare individual pile textile elements for decorative purposes such as rugs or other types of floor or wall coverings, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,594 to Rindskopf. Pile textile elements or tufts have also been used in the manufacture of carpets by the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,799 to Shorroc. Pile textile elements have also been disclosed for use in the production of floors, brushes and similar articles in U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,307 to Halliburton.
British Pat. No. 579,015 to British Celanese Limited describes a pile textile element which may be employed in carpeting or upholstery materials or made into cloths, discs or wheels for cleaning or polishing purposes. According to the teachings of this reference, a bundle of yarns, threads, filaments, fibers or the like, having a basis of thermoplastic material and arranged in substantially parallel relationship, is subjected to a cutting and fusing operation to detach an individual section from the length of the entire bundle, whereby the thermoplastic material on one face of the section is fused to form a backing holding together the cut yarns, threads, filaments, fibers or the like. The cutting and fusing operation is performed with a heated wire which both performs the cutting and fusing function. In order to further secure the bundle of thermoplastic filaments in parallel relationship, this patent teaches enclosing the bundle in paper or cloth wrappings.
The market for coverings corresponds to one of the needs of contemporary man, who seeks to improve the environment in which he lives by rendering it comfortable, by looking for good heat insulation and sound insulation, and by creating for himself an agreeable decor. However, because of the uniformity due to the manufacturing limitations mentioned above, it is not possible for contemporary man to compose for himself an environment in accordance with his wishes, which he can likewise modify, thus achieving a personal work which is in accordance with his tastes and the atmosphere which he desires, in the way that he can do, for example.
The present application is concerned with proposing a solution which allows the individual himself to produce his decor in accordance with his wishes.